Ice Cream
by jules828
Summary: Natsu decides to ask Gray out, but things don't go as planned. AU


**Disclaimer: **_**Fairy Tail**_** belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own the plot and my imagination.**

**I've now posted my first story on here! Pretty nerve-wracking, to be honest. It's probably not good; I'm pretty new to writing fanfiction.**

**They're going to be somewhat OOC, and while I apologize about that, I'm not that sorry. Again, I'm pretty new to this, but they also kind of have to be a little OOC with the plot.**

**This idea actually came from something that's happening with one of my friends. My friend finds a guy who works at an ice cream place we go to cute, and she wants to ask him out (she hasn't yet). So every time we go out for ice cream, we always go to the main ice cream place we go to, and stop by the ice cream place the cute guy is at to see if he's there. They're a little far from each other, but I get ice cream twice, so I'm not complaining.**

**Ranting now. Sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

From the outside, it looked like Natsu was sitting alone in his parked car, singing along to "Master of Puppets" by Metallica. Natsu knew that he looked strange like that, but he didn't care. The ice cream parlor he was currently parked in front of was supposed to close soon anyway.

Natsu had more important things to worry about. In that moment, he knew he was a nervous-wreck. The confident, loud, boisterous boy was shaking with anxiety. And it was all over something as stupid as a boy.

The boy's name was Gray Fullbuster. Like Natsu, he was going to be a senior at Magnolia High School in two months. They met for the first time at Fullbuster's, the ice cream parlor Gray's family owned and worked at. Lucy had dragged Natsu to the parlor because she had never been their before and Gray gave him is ice cream for free. Since Gray was cute, seemed like a nice person, and gave him free food, Natsu developed a small crush on him.

That was exactly a month ago. Since then, Natsu had gone to Fullbuster's with Lucy at least once a week. They hung out together almost every day, and Lucy really liked their ice cream, so she took Natsu with her whenever she had a craving. It's not like he was complaining, though; the constant trips had caused the two boys to develop a sort of routine.

Every time him and Lucy went, Gray would serve Natsu. He'd ask the pinkette if his order was the same as last time. While the raven-haired boy scooped the ice cream, they'd talk about whatever design was on Natsu's shirt (it was usually anime-related). Then, he would try to give it to Natsu for free, but if that wasn't possible, Gray would give him the employee discount.

Natsu was a ball of anxiety over Gray because he was going to ask him out tonight. He had no idea how he was going to do it, but he was determined. The pinkette was still sitting in his car because he was getting ready. Metallica was blaring so the people outside wouldn't hear the pep talk he was giving himself.

When Natsu felt he was ready, he took a deep breath and turned off his car, grabbing his wallet and phone before climbing out. After locking his car, he walked up to the parlor and opened the door, the bell sounding to let the employees know a customer had arrived. Luckily, Gray was the only one working, and it was so late that there were no other customers inside.

Gray, sitting on a stool behind the counter, looked up when he heard the chime, "Would you look at that? Flame breath came here alone." Natsu immediately calmed down when he heard Gray's voice, the butterflies in his stomach settling slightly.

Natsu shrugged, "Lucy's going to kill me tomorrow when I tell her I came here without her. But what can I say? This place has got some _cool_ ice cream and even _cooler_ employees." He mentally patted himself on the back. This was going well so far.

Gray laughed at the line, rubbing his forehead, "That was a really terrible pun." He then grabbed an ice cream scoop from a bucket nearby, stood up from his stool, and walked over to the freezers. "Alright, what do you want? Small cup of cinnamon swirl with hot fudge?"

"Yeah," the pinkette replied, "but without hot fudge this time." The raven-haired teen raised his eyebrow at the new addition, but didn't question it, and Natsu let out a small sigh of relief. In truth, he removed the topping because it would require him to stay longer; if his confrontation with Gray went badly, he could take his ice cream to go without the worry of the hot fudge getting cold.

Gray started preparing on his ice cream and changed the topic, "So, have you seen the new _How to Train Your Dragon_ movie yet? It got a really high rotten tomatoes score."

Natsu's eyes lit up, "No, but I really want to! It looks so cool and everyone who's seen it says there's a ton of dragons in it!" In the midst of his rant about the movie and dragons, he became oblivious to everything around him, including the smile on Gray's face as he looked at him. He just loved dragons _so_ much; when he was a kid, his dad, Igneel would read and tell Natsu stories about them.

Here's your ice cream," Gray said, snapping him out of his dream world, "Is that everything?"

Natsu was forced to face reality. Now was the chance to ask Gray out, and he somehow figured out exactly how to go about it. "Yeah," he responded, hesitation flowing through his voice, "Do I get it for free this time, or do I have to do something to get that?"

Gray paused and looked down at his hands, which were playing with the hem of his shirt. It made all the anxiety Natsu had forgotten about come rushing back, causing him to look down at his shoes. Luckily, Gray ended it, saying something Natsu never expected.

"I'll give it to you for free if you see that movie with me."

Natsu froze, not expecting that reply. He slowly tilted his head upward to look at Gray and saw the blush on the raven-haired boy's face.

"Like a… like a _date_?"

Gray's face got brighter, turning the color of Natsu's hair. He was still looking down.

"Y-yeah. Like a date. At least that's what I was thinking."

There was a beat of silence in which Gray turned his gaze back to Natsu's face. He was smiling

"I'd love to. I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, especially since this is my first story being posted on here! I hope you like it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
